Komentarz na blogu:Szczerbatka07/Nigdy Więcej!/@comment-25827699-20150303210143
Jakiś miesiąc później Całą noc nie mogłam zasnąć. Myślałam o tej przepowiedni. Odważylan się poprosić o pomoc Agres. Wytłumqczyła mi że Światło to Wichura a Ciemność to smok z którym Wichura się zwiąże. Lecz nie chciala mi wytłumaczyć kto jest tym jeźdcem. Powiedziała "Przyszłość zna jest tylko niewielu, Przyszłość można zmienić, Pamiętaj podążaj za swoim sercem, nawet gdyby prowadziło cię do ognia rób wszystko by go nie stracić. Pamiètaj każde słowo z jego ust są prawdą. Tak jak prawdą jest to że szczęście jest pliżej niż komuś może się zdawać" i znikneła. Po jej zniknieciu siedziałam do samiuteńkiego wschodu słońca. -Tata- Astrid! Zejdź na śniadanie!-krzyknął z kuchni -As- Muszę?- odpowuedziałam z niechcenia -Ciotka-Jeśli chcesz wyglądać dziś jak potwór to nie jedz. -As- Ciocia?!?- wyskoczylam z łóżka i zbiegłam po schodach do kuchni gdzie przy drzwiach stala Omega z Janą i Eronem przyszykowujący(xd) się do wyjśca, Cassie obejmowana przez Alexa stala obok mojej mamy i o czymś rozmawiały, Ciotka śmiała się razem z moim tatą. Wuja nie było. -Omega- Widzę że panna Śpiąca królewna się obudzila- zaśmiala się podnosząc Janę. -As-HA.. HA.. bardzo śmieszne. -Jana- Cicia- wykrzyknela mala Jana wystawiając do mnie swoje male rączki -As- Choć tu do mnie mała- podeszlam do Omegi i wziełam Janę na swoje ręce- Wiesz tęskniłam- uśmiachneła sie do mnie -Cassie- Dosyć tych czułości bo nam naszą wojowniczkę rozpuścisz. Słyszysz Jana? -As- Następna której na żarty się zebrało. -Ciotka- Dziewczęta spokój. Astrid pomożesz nam?-zapomnialam wogóle że ona tu jest *_* -As- Oczywiście! Ale w czym? -Eron- Nasze smoki ostatnio dziwnie się zachowują. Wiemy że Wichura jest "Królową" wuęc czy mogla byś pomóc? -As- Spróbuję. WICHURA! ZEJDŹ MAMY DZIŚ DUŻO PRACY!- po schodach zeszła leniwie moja smoczyca, papatrzyła na mnie z pogardą i wskazała łbem pusty kosz- No tak panna pożądna musi zjeść śniadanie, wolisz Dorsze czy Śledzie?- Chwilę się zastanawiala po czym pokiwala dwa razy łbem. -Tata- Chola. Chola panna bez śniadania również się nie ruszy. Ty coś zjedz a ja nakarmię Wichurę. -As-Ale... -Mama- Bez żadnego srale ale. Jeść śniadanie i to już! -As- Oj no dobrze- usłyszałam chichoty Cassie i Alexa, Omega i jej rodzinka już dawno wyszli z domu- z czego chichracie?- nic nie powiedzieli tylko wskazali ręką w strone mojego smoczyska. Nie no nie wierzę. WREDOTA JEDNA! Co robila Wichura? Bezczelnie mnie naśladowała. Po czym wywalila jęzor i ułożyla sie na plecach domagając się pieszczot -Alex- Kto ją tak rozpuścił? -Cassie-Uważaj żeby ciebię ktoś zaraz nie rozpuścił. -Alex- Oj no... -Ciotka- Alex ty idziesz ze mną. Cassie ty masz pomóc As. -Cassie- Dobrze mamo- ciotka uśmiechneła się i wyszla z domu razem z Alexem, Cassie usiadła przy stole a ja naprzeciwko niej -Tata- To dziewczęta, Wichura nakarmiona my z mamą idziemy pomóc Stoikowi na Arenie. Ktoś musi posprzątać ten bajzel. -My- Cześć!- rodzice wyszli z domu -Cassie-Opowiadaj. Jak ci jest? Widziałaś się z nim? -As- Hem... Nie wiem czy się z nim widziałam... ale powiem ci coś, pamiętasz może Agr...- w mojej glowie rozległ się głos "Nikt nie może wiedzieć, Nikt oprócz ciebie, mnie i..." głos się urwał -Cassie- Pamiętam co? -As- Pamietasz noże sok Agrus?*- szybko cos wymyslilam -Cassie- Tego smaku nie da sie zapomnieć. Ale co to ma wspólnego z tym co działo sie przez ten miesiąc? -As- Nie no nic. Tak tylko pytam- uśmiechnelam się niewinnie -Cassie- A wiesz ty że Dragon się u nas nie pojwił? -As- Chyba wiem dlaczego- mruknełam ale chyba za zrozumiale -Cassie- Jeśli wiesz to powiedz. -As- Cassie... Pamiętasz co mówila ci o Czkawce? -Cassie- Nom... -As- Więc wychodzi na to że Dragon to Czkawka.- powiedzialam szybko wsumię nadal nie mogę uwierzyć że byłam z kimś kogo kochałam a później znienawidzilam i znow pokochalam ale w innej postaci. -Cassie- CO?!?! On wie? Że ty wiesz? -As- Nie nie wie... chyba-powiedziałam cicho, przecież gdyby wiedział chyba próbował się jakoś wytłumaczyć- a wiesz co sie okazało? -Cassie- Nie nie wiem- głupkowato sie uśmiechneła -As- Ta dziewczyna to byla jego kuzynka... czyli.. -Cassie- Czyli on nigdy nie miał dziewczyny. Kochał ciebię!- krzyczał uradowana -As- Na to wychodzi.-powiedzialam obojętnie -Cassie- Nie cieszysz się? A czekaj zjadlaś już? Chodź idziemy! -Och ta niewygadana kuzynaczja -As- No dobra... WIECZOREM Jestem wyczerpana. Niby mialam nic nie robić,ale oczywiście bliźniaki wysadziły zbrojownię i Pyskacz prosił abym pomogla mu nadrobic straty. Przesiedzialam w kuźni 5 godzin. Powspominalam dawne czasy. Zajżalam nawet do pracowini Czkawki. Nic sie tam nie zmieniło. Może poza tym że na ścianach były poprzyklejane szkice ogonów dla Nocnej Furi. Teraz mam pewnośc że Dragon to tak naprawdę Czkawka... STARCZY? Jutro mam test próbny i jeszcze mecz szkolny siatkówki. Oczywiscie ide na rezerwową. Jestem beznadziejna z siaty choć dziwne jest to że zawsze mam z niej piątki O_o